I'm NOT Your Jack Frost
by InvaderSquishyHattress
Summary: What happens when an Irken gets sent to the planet Neptune and discovers the Ice People who live there? And then she crashes into Earth with an Irken named Zim who thinks Ice, AKA Sneaux, is some kind of human-thing that can control the ice and snow on the planet? A mess happens, that's what. Read and enjoy, if you wish!
1. Assignment Day

A/n: One-shot alert! Those of you who know me on DA, I present to you my newest story that I semi-promised. I hope you enjoy this as much as I loved typing this! I needed to post something anyways…It's been a while now… More overloads are to be expected this month, I've just been really busy with MEAP testing at my school. Well, here it is. PLEASE COMMENT! I don't want to sound like a beggar or anything, but I really only get one comment by the same person for each of my stories' chapters and that's starting to bug me. It doesn't take long just to write a sentence, maybe even one word after your done reading a story. I get a lot of views so I know people read them. I just want to know what my fans think, it gives me inspiration to write, draw even.

* * *

Planet Conventia, the convention hall planet. The name was 'original' I suppose. The streets and sidewalks were over-filling with Irkens everywhere, each in a hurry to find out what Invaders will be doing what. Or if they would be good enough for the Almighty Tallest to even choose them. I of course was not worried, not one bit at all. I didn't really care whether I was chosen or not, it would just be another hundred years before I could try again. That didn't bother me at all. What does bother me is all the Irkens running into me! And the snacks, the snacks also bothered me deeply. We'll all end up fat if we keep on eating so much of them each day.

All in all, I respected the Tallests' decisions on things and where they sent various Invaders to. The last convention was miserable, they had sent Zim to an unknown planet to try to get rid of him, but now, even up to today, he is still on the planet being an idiot. It was horrible, completely horrible. I pushed my way through the crowd, getting front row seats in the Convention Hall. All I needed to do now is wait and be as patient as I could be. We all had to wear these red shirts over our tunic, so my light blue eyes were clashing with the colors. Not to mention these pink sleeves. Tallest Red had no taste in color or fashion, at least I did.

Minutes passed of names being called and Invaders being assigned to different planets. We all had to gather information, that was our job, our mission as true Invaders. My name was finally called, I smiled with joy, something I rarely ever did until today.

"Invader Ice?" Tallest Purple looked around for me and I gladly walked onto the platform. I had been so proud of myself for graduating school and becoming a _real _Invader. Now was my chance to impress the Tallests and eventually help them succeed with an invasion. "Invader Ice, you will be assigned to the planet Neptune. "

"Neptune? Isn't that the coldest planet out there? With all of the ice creatures? My name may be Ice, but I have a really hard time with cold weather. I'm sorry sirs, but I will do my best to please you and if that's what I will have to do, then I oblige fully." I tried hard not to lose my cool, serious style I had trained myself to accomplish, but it was just so hard when I was being talked to by one of the Tallests, and not insulted by them either. Life is good, for now.

"Neptune is the coldest planet, I think. And yes, you will be going there. Go talk to that one, really short Irken, I think her name is Luna, she will be able to tell you more information about it. More than we can give at least. Now get moving. " Tallest Red commanded me to do something and he only had to say it once. I knew Luna, she was very nice to me, but the Tallests were right, she is very short. Luna is the size of a regular SIR-Unit I believe and that makes her only reaching up to my waiste. It's a shame that she's that short, Luna is such a smart Irken. Perhaps the only one with any sense around here. Even I'm a little bit out of it, if I had to admit to anyone.

Luna was always located in three places that I knew of; the library, the laboratory, or the Astronomy Room. I guessed she would be in the astronomy room today because it was Assigning Day. I activated my PAK-legs to get me to the Astronomy Room as quickly as physically possible. This would be a piece of cake, literally. I didn't care how cold Neptune was, I just had one job to do and that was it. No distractions, no time for errors, not time for mistakes, and no time to lose. I would do whatever it took to be the best.

Little did I know, that day was going to be a living Hell for me. That was the day that turned my whole life around. You thought this was happening at this very moment, didn't you? No, it's not. This is my story. My very own tale of whatever you wanted to call it. It could've been a tragedy, or even a miracle, but that's for you to decide. At this moment, I am perfectly content. It didn't matter what happened yesterday or what happened tomorrow. Now I am just fine, and that's how it would stay, hopefully.

* * *

A/n: How was my one-shot? I need to know! Thank you for taking your time to read this, I appreciate it. Tells me what you thought in the comments and I will update more as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed, I really do!

document here...


	2. Luna

A/n:Ah, chapter two;the chapter that always kills me to write. I thank you all so much for the reviews last time, I really appreciate them greatly! Another one-shot, because really, I have no CLUE on how I'm going to write this. This story is pushing my writing skills to its limits and I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I really don't know how this is going to turn out, what is going to happen, how many views I'll get, if I'll get new fans or not, but I really don't know at this point and I've just been winging it with Invader Ice. I do not actually want this to be a very long story, believe it or not. I kind of want to do MAYBE ten chapters, but I don't really know for sure yet. It all depends on reviews, views, inspiration, and if you guys like it. That's how all of my stories work actually. Thanks to all of you, I am able to write and get inspiration. I'll even take ideas from you guys, if you give me permission that is. I'm actually kind of surprised at the people on DeviantArt who favorited my drawing of Ice, so I thank you all for that. If you want to see Ice's appearance is better, I'm SquishyHattress on DeviantArt and Invader Ice's drawing is in my gallery. Anyways, I think that is all for my author's note for now... Thank you all! And I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

"Luna!" Ice shouted, making her way into the giant Astronomer Room. It was practically HUGE. It was the regular pink and red colors on the walls, but the ceiling rose super high and the room was really wide. It looked like what Humans would call a football field. There were many tables, and at each table was maybe two or even four Irkens in uniform working on maps, spinning globes, or even working on new designs for the Tallests' ships. There were Irkens throwing mini airplane models across the room, testing to see if their design worked. There were even some who were crying because their invention didn't turn out right. All the astronomers were practically amazing! It was a wonder if you've ever enter this room for the very first time. You might even get motion sickness from how everyone was doing something different at each table. A giant plasma screen was projected on the end wall, being updated with more stars and planets every minute or so. It would be a new planet, and then a new star, and approaching Irken ship or enemy ship, and sometimes all at once. On the sides of the room were Irkens sitting at computers typing furiously, apparently being the ones who updated the large plasma screen. There were also Irkens rapidly running out of the room because they had to attend to ships or whatever it was they had to do. It was very interesting and there were more people than you'd expect there to be. You would think to yourself, 'Why would the Irkens be so interesting in astronomy and mapping?' Well the answer was this, they had to be. It was all preparation for invasions and stuff like that. Of course, there was one Irken who didn't care about the invasions and only about astronomy in itself. Her name was Luna Hunter, the head commander of the Astronomy Room. She had her own table in the front with it piled with more stuff than four of the smaller tables combined and it was run all by herself in front of the plasma screen.

Luna was the size of a SIR-Unit exactly and treated like trash by the Tallests because of her height. Yet, she is way more intelligent than the average Irken too, so they let her be the head commander in astronomy. She had short antennas and at the ends of them they were shaped like crescents. Her eyes are silver-colored and one eye is smaller than the other, due to a lazy eye. Her eyes always make her look extremely sad and depressed. she has small eyelashes as well. Her PAK is light blue with dark blue spots, painted herself. Luna has a star marking in the middle of her forehead and crescents cut in half on the bottom and top of both of her eyes. She wears a light blue dress with a blue corset without laces or buttons. Her light blue dress reads 'LUNATIC...' going down vertically and on her corset is a bright gold crescent moon. Her sleeves to her outfit are light blue as well and she wears black snowboots with white toe-parts to them. She also wears plain black gloves to go along with the traditional Irken uniform. It seems as if Ice had just bothered her in the middle of a very good book about the history of Irkens and their anatomy, but that didn't really matter to Ice. _She_ was sent by the Tallests.

"General Luna, report." Ice demanded and quickly the small Irken set down her book and walked up to Ice, dodging a model airplane as she walked up to the more worthy one. Luna bowed slightly in respect and looked up at Ice.

Luna stated, "Yes Miss Ice? My more worthy..." Luna looked down at the floor, showing even more respect to Invader Ice. This was normal for Luna, she thought of everyone higher than herself. Even Zim or SIR-Units. Actually, SIR-Units were her only friends. Her own family didn't respect her much. Or at all.

"Luna, I want you to fetch me a Spittle Runner to planet Neptune. The cold death planet of doom. Please. And hurry up! I was personally selected by the Tallests. " Ice explained to Luna, being about a foot taller than her and giving her a serious glare. It wasn't that Ice was mean, it was just she wasn't very good with people. Ice was cold-hearted when she was first born from an Irken-cloning area-thing. Her name was given to her by that robot arm for a reason. She didn't like the cold or ice, she was just cold-hearted. No matter how hard she'd try, she'd always seemed mean in some way, shape, form, or fashion. Ice shooed Luna off, and Luna went to the front of the room.

" Alright, computer workers! We need a ship to planet Neptune and pronto. Invader Ice was personally sent by the Tallests and asked for a Spittle Runner. As you know Spittle Runners travel WAY faster than the average ship of Voot because of it's size and amazing shape. Thanks to you guys, we have plenty available for her right now. So get moving!" Luna gave orders and the busy and crowded room fell immediately silent when she spoke. It was like she was an entirely different Irken when she was giving orders and explaining things. This wasn't the cuddly Luna everyone knew of, which even surprised Ice. The Irkens scurried about quicker than they were before, which was now really fast. They began typing things in and running around frantically until a Spittle Runner pulled into the area from outside of the Astronomy Room. "This ship, Miss Ice, is temperature-based so it will not go crazy in the cold temperatures of Neptune and will keep you alive. There is a suite stored in there as well. This Spittle Runner is specially designed only for you and is very hard to replace. So please, be careful." Luna instructed and then saluted to Invader Ice. Ice opened up the door and hopped into the Spittle Runner. She saluted back and mouthed a 'Thank you' to all the unique astronomers in the room. They all waved in sync as the Spittle Runner blasted into outer space on it's way to Neptune, home of the Ice Creatures.

* * *

A/n: Well, how do you think I did? You like? You wanna kill me for writing this story? Well, just comment and let me know! PLEASE. Is it that hard to work on a story for hour after hour, day after day, month after month, and get one comment at least? I mean, come on! How hateful are you guys? Well, please comment and I hope you enjoyed this story very much! It took a lot of inspiration to write, as you can see from the last time I posted a chapter...


End file.
